dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (also known as Kung Fu Panda: The Series or simply Legends of Awesomeness) is a television series developed by Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation. According to writer and executive producer Peter Hastings, it is a continuation of the first film. The show was originally expected to air in the fall of 2010; but since then, the show's official premiere date had been pushed back numerous times. It premiered worldwide on November 7th, 2011 with the airing of the episode "Sticky Situation". Synopsis From DreamWorks Animation "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness television series debuts on Nickelodeon in November, 2011 in the U.S. The all-new series based on DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda franchise chronicles the continuing adventures of Po — the energetic, enthusiastic and always hungry panda. Filled with comedy, action and adventure, the show also features Master Shifu and the Furious Five: Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper — who aid Po in his quest to protect the Valley of Peace from emerging threats and fierce new villains. From Nick Animation Careers "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness tells the continuing adventures of Po as he trains, protects, fights, teaches, learns, stumbles, talks too much, and geeks out as the newest hero in the Valley of Peace. Now living in the barracks with the Furious Five, Po will have to take on his many new responsibilities, his many new adversaries, and his many old pounds in the continuing adventures of the Dragon Warrior. And kick some serious boo-tay. Yeah, that goes without saying. For being the Dragon Warrior is not a destination, it's a journey. Unfortunately for Po, most of that journey is uphill. Voice cast * Mick Wingert as Po / Zeng / Qilin / Additional Voices * Fred Tatasciore as Shifu / Additional Voices * Kari Wahlgren as Tigress / Additional Voices * James Sie as Monkey / Additional Voices * Max Koch as Mantis / Additional Voices * Lucy Liu as Viper * Amir Talai as Crane * James Hong as Mr. Ping * Ava Acres as Zan * Pamela Aldon as Fang (2nd time) * Diederch Bader as Hundun * Maria Bamford as Chen / Lu-Shi * Eric Bauza as Rooster * Jeff Bennett as Tong Fo * Susanne Blakeslee as Mei Ling * Clancy Brown as Pai Mei * Danny Cooksey as Peng * Jim Cummings as Lidong * Tim Dadabo as Shengqi * Grey DeLisle as Jiao / Liang / Lippy * John DiMaggio as Fung * R. Lee Ermey as Tsin * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Mr. Liu / Mun Lun / Prawn * Gaille Heidemann as Zhou * Simon Helberg as Bian Zao * Amy Hill as Su / Mrs. Gow * April Hong as Hao Ming * Toby Huss as Mr. Yeung * Ken Jeong as Woo * John Kassir as Sai So / Sanzu * Randall Duk Kim as Oogway * Wayne Knight as Jong Chow * David Koechner as Dosu * Maurice LaMarche as Heilang * Jerry Lambert as Shi Wo * Tress MacNeille as Wupo and Lupo * Wendie Malick as Fenghuang * Tohoru Masamune as Kira Kozu * Christopher McDonald as the Undertaker * Kevin McDonald as Lu Kang * Malcom McDowell as Shirong * Jim Meskimen as Meng Tao / Kweng / Shuyong Tree * Melanie Minichino as Lian * Lynn Milgrim as Scorpion * Alfred Molina as Ke-Pa * Matthew Moy as Yijiro * Michael Mullen as Chang * Laraine Newman as Yan Fan * Nolan North as Junior Elephant * Rob Paulsen as Han Sr. * Dannah Phirman as Xiao Niao * Enn Reitel as Ding * Paul Reubens as Ju-Long * Kevin Michael Richardson as Temutai / Jing Mei * Stephen Root as Junjie / Mu-Shi * Neil Ross as Hu * Paul Rugg as Yao * Dwight Schultz as Fu-Xi * Wallace Shawn as Taotie * Andre Sogliuzzo as Tai Lung * Mindy Sterling as Snow Leopard * Cree Summer as Ho * George Takei as Cheng * Lauren Tom as Song / Bai Li / Ming * Jim Ward as Kwan the Unkillable * Gary Anthony Williams as Lao / Tsao * April Winchell as Mugan * Michael-Leon Wooley as Lun * Keone Young as Wu Kong Progress and development Nickelodeon has stated that they have "big plans for the show" giving the series an additional twenty-six episodes, bringing the total to fifty-two. These will be made at DreamWorks Animation SKG using the same computer-generated process as the original film, as well as applying 2D animated sequences in the same style as seen in both of the films. The show will feature Po in the lead role. Currently, not many official episode titles and plots have been announced. However, an intern at Nickelodeon Animation Studios visited the show's recording studio and later blogged that it seemed like the episodes were not written solely for comedic value, but instead had a story-based plot similar to the films. There is also a soundtrack in development for the series being done by the Track Team, who are known for composing the score for Avatar: The Last Airbender. In addition, Sifu Kisu will be the martial arts consultant for the show as he was on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Some of the show's progress previewed at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, featuring fully voiced-over scenes from animated storyboards and finished animation (2D "dream sequence" animation and 3D CGI animation); in addition, the preview displayed the show's completed main title sequence, including the show's new theme song, with Po as the lead singer. The show will also be taking part in Nickelodeon's revamp to their cartoon season on television. As an early promotion, Po was featured in a Nickelodeon bumper with all the characters of the shows set to premiere (or were renewed) in 2011. On July 23rd, an exclusive sneak peek of the series was shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con. The show's producers and a few select voice cast members were present at the panel; such include Mick Wingert (the voice of Po), James Hong (the returning voice of Mr. Ping), and John DiMaggio (the voice of new character Fung). Also during the event, Nickelodeon previewed one of the show's new episodes, as well as some uncompleted footage. Additional highlights and details from the event have yet to be released. On September 19th, 2011, the first sneak preview episode was shown on Nickelodeon. Another additional sneak peek episode is also planned to be released on the DVD / Blue-ray release for Kung Fu Panda 2. Opening theme The show's main title theme is played at the beginning of its episodes. It was written and composed by Peter Hastings (the show's writer and executive producer), and is performed by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn from the Track Team. The lyrics are sung by Po (recorded presumably from his voice actor, Mick Wingert.) Lyrics :Hear the legends of the Kung Fu Panda! :Raised in a noodle shop, never seekin' glory or fame, :He climbed a mountain top and earned the Dragon Warrior name. :Ooh! Ahh! Yaa! :Kung Fu Panda! :Master Shifu saw the warrior blossom, :And master the skills of bodacious and awesome! :Kung Fu Panda! :He lives and he trains and he fights with the Furious Five. :Protect the Valley somethin'-somethin'-somethin'-somethin' alive! :Ooh! Ahh! Yaa! :Kung Fu Panda! :Legends of Awesomeness. :[Po: Sweet!] Trivia *This is Nickelodeon's second DreamWorks deal, with the first being The Penguins of Madagascar. *Like The Penguins of Madagascar, the series was given a second season before premiering. *This is Nickelodeon's first animated series since Avatar: The Last Airbender to normally use half-hour long episodes. *While James Hong and Lucy Liu reprise their roles from the films for the series, some of the show's other voice actors reprise their roles from the Kung Fu Panda video games. pl:Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości Category:TV Series Category:Kung Fu Panda Movies Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Nickelodeon